Kickin it: New Girl Bad Boy
by esquishygumdrop
Summary: Kim Crawford is the new girl to Seaford. She meets a group of new friends and enemies. She also meets a certain bad boy. What will happen? Read more to find out! Rated T! I hope you will enjoy! :) also see my profile and see my other story ;). Hope you like them!
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! Ok so I am going to start a new fanfiction. I am kind if sick of writing my other story. Don't worry though! I will keep writing it! I want to set up a new plot... So ya, but if you want to read my other story its called Kickin it: Seaford Academy of Fine Arts! So here is my new story. If you like it review. If not review! :) Love you all!

Chapter 1

Kim POV

I am pretty excited. I just moved from Tennessee to California! And let me just tell you, its the most beautiful state ever! Especially here in Seaford!

You are probably wondering why I moved. Well my older brother is going to college, here in Seaford, and we had to move closer to his school.

I really don't mind though! I have always wanted to live in the city. Back home, I lived in a small town, where everyone knew each other. They were all really happy for us, when we moved, but I sure do miss them.

I am starting school in Seaford too. Its called Seaford High School. My parents were going to send me to Swathmore Academy, a private school, but I had to practically beg them to send me to public school.

What's really awesome, is that there are two dojos in Seaford! My parents had to drive two hours to send me to my dojo in Tennessee! There was barely two in the whole state! (that I heard of)

Since I am on my last day of Summer, I might as well tour Seaford. It is gonna be my home for high school and college.

I asked my parents if they would let me tour the city, and they agreed as long as I stayed safe.

I got on my bicycle and rode till I got to Seaford Mall. Thats so cool! They have a mall too! I walked around and then I started walking backwards, taking in all my surroundings, and I accidentally stepped on someones foot.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!"

A girl, that looked my age, with long brown hair, and brown eyes replied.

"Its fine. Don't worry about it. I have never seen you around here."

"Oh ya. Thats because I just moved here from Tennessee. I'm Kim."

"Grace. So what are you doing here?"

"I am taking a tour of this city, its pretty big compared to where I used to live!"

"Oh really? Haha well do you want to hang out with me? I am supposed to be meeting some friends here."

"Um sure that would be great!"

We talked for a while, and I learned that Grace does Gymnastics and Cheerleading, like me. I also learned that she is going to Seaford High School! Yay! At least I am gonna know someone there! Soon, her friends came.

"Kim, I would like you to meet Kelsey and Julie." She pointed to a girl with long black hair, and a girl who was a little short, with redish hair.

"Hi. I am Kim."

"Nice to meet you!" Julie said.

"So how are you liking Seaford so far Kim?" Kelsey asked me.

"Its really nice. The weather is absolutely perfect! And I am surprisingly really excited to start school. I was homeschooled back in Tennessee, so this is gonna be a huge change."

"Don't worry! We will help you get through it! Its good because you make friends really easily!" Grace said.

"Um sure, I guess." I replied.

Julie saw someone and her eyes lit up.

"Oh, there is Milton, isn't he dreamy?" Julie said.

I turned around and saw a skinny redhead, standing next to a short and kind of chubby African American boy. I am guessing Milton is the scrawny one.

They walked over to us.

"Hey guys. Who is your new friend?" Milton said, acknowledging me.

"Oh hey Milton, this is Kim. She is new here."

"Oh well hi Kim. I am Milton and this is Eddie."

"How ya doing." Eddie nodded and said.

"So tell us about you Kim." Milton said.

"Ok well, I am sixteen. I have one older brother, in college. I do gymnastics, cheerleading, and karate. I am a second degree black belt and-

"Hold on. Did you just say you were a second degree black belt!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Um ya why?"

"YOU NEED TO JOIN OUR DOJO! We do karate too! At the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. But we are always getting defeated by the Black Dragons, our competing dojo. There is only one other black belt in our city, other than the our sensei. And the Black Dragons' sensei. If we had you in our dojo we could actually win!"

"Ya I would love to join your dojo! I mean I really wanted to join one, ever since I got here! So who is the other black belt?"

"Oh, you mean Jack? He goes to the Black Dragons. Let me just tell you from now. He is a jerk. He is the bad boy of our school, along with his bad boy best friend, Jerry, who is a brown belt." Grace said with a little bit if disgust.

"Oh. They sound awful."

"They are! They are really dumb too! They fail all their classes, and make me do their homework." Milton said sadly.

"I am sorry! Thats horrible!"

"Ya, I suggest you don't talk to them. They are players too. They date a new girl every day and then dump them, and every once in a while they date one of the snobs for a while. Right now Jack is dating Donna. Those two are the most popular kids in the whole school. Jerry, I don't even know who he is dating." Grace said.

"Oh ya, I am gonna take your word for it!" I said.

"Ok well I think we all better head home, because we have school tomorrow! See you all there!" Milton said.

"Bye!" I said and then I rode home.

"Hey honey, how was your tour?" My mom asked me.

"It was great! I met some really cool friends, who are going to my school!"

"Thats great. I am glad you had fun. Now you better go to bed and get a good nights rest for school tomorrow."

"Ok mom goodnight! Goodnight dad!"

I kissed them both on the cheek and went to bed.

The next morning, I woke up and dressed for school. As soon as I got to school, I saw Grace waiting for me.

"Hey Grace!"

"Hey Kim. I am assuming that you need help finding the office, to get your schedule."

"Ya, you know me so well."

I got my schedule. Luckily I had four classes with Grace.

I got my locker too. I went to go open my locker and I saw a boy with long brown shaggy hair opening the locker next to mine.

He saw me and spoke.

"Sup blondie, haven't seen you at this school before. Are you new?"

"Um ya. Please don't call me Blondie."

"Why not Blondie?"

I already started hating this guy. I started walking away, when two strong arms snaked themselves around my waist.

"Where you going Blondie? I wasn't done talking to you." He smirked

"Please leave me alone I have to get to class."

"Nope I don't think so." He hugged me tighter.

Then Grace came and turned the corner.

"What are you doing! Leave her alone!"

"Fine Grace. I'll see you around Blondie." He winked and smirked at me.

"Thank you Grace! Seriously what is wrong with him?"

"You just met Jack Brewer. The bad boy, and second degree black belt we were talking about yesterday."

Oh shoot, was all I could think of when she said that.

Ok well that was chapter 1 of my new story. I really hope you like it! Please review! I will update soon. I normally update pretty quickly. Luv you all!

-esquishygumdrop


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey hey! Time for chapter 2 of my second story :). I hope you like it! Please review! The reviews motivate me to write! They also sometimes give me really good ideas! So if you have an idea, review and maybe it will be apart of this story or my other one! :) luv you all!

Jack POV

Aw man! Today is the last day of summer. I hate school! But the beginning of the year is always fun. Its the time where I get all my teachers to be afraid of me. Nothing makes me more happy.

Ya and new school year means a bunch of new girls! Score!

I was currently at the Black Dragons dojo, practicing my karate. Jerry was supposed to meet me here, but as usual he is late. Typical Jerry.

Suddenly the door swung open and Jerry walked in holding some girls hand.

"Yo Jack! Check out my new girl Kelsey."

"Its Chelsea!" The girl screeched.

"You're late."

"Sorry man I was with this hot mamacita."

"Sure. By the way Ty is super mad at you."

"Aw man! Now what am I supposed to do? What kind of sicko am I!"

"Whatever man, lets go get some pizza."

"K. Um Kelsey Jack and I are gonna hang out ok?"

"Its Chelsea! Whatever." She flipped her hair and left.

"Wow isn't she a bucket full of sunshine?"

"Shut up! She is hot."

I rolled my eyes.

Line Break at school

Great. First day if school. Yay. Note my sarcasm.

I got my schedule, all new teachers. I am gonna have fun with that.

I headed over to my locker and I was trying to open it, when a really pretty blonde girl started opening the locker next to mine.

"Sup blondie, haven't seen you at this school before. Are you new?"

She looked at me with really brown beautiful eyes.

"Um ya. Please don't call me Blondie."

"Why not Blondie?"

She seemed really annoyed and started walking away. I decided to use a little of my bad boy magic.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a hug from behind.

"Where you going Blondie? I wasn't done talking to you."

I smirked.

"Please leave me alone I have to get to class."

"Nope I don't think so." My grip on her tightened.

Then the girls annoying friend came around the corner and yelled at me to leave her alone. I had to to talk to Jerry so I just said.

"Fine Grace. I'll see you around Blondie." I winked at her and then smirked. Oh this is gonna be a great year. I chuckled to myself.

I walked over to where I was supposed to meet Jerry.

"Hey man."

"Sup Bro. Have you met that hot new mamacita everyone has been talking about?

"I'm not sure, is she blonde?"

"Yup."

"Then. Ohhhh ya."

"Haha nice, well I got to get to class."

"Later bro."

The bell rang and I nonchalantly walked to class. I was two minutes late.

"Mr. Brewer, nice of you to show up. I have heard wonderful things about you."

"Right back at ya Mrs. T." I smirked.

"Well, because you came late, the only other seat available is behind Ms. Crawford."

He pointed to the blonde girl that I saw earlier.

Oh ya. This is gonna be fun.

I went to my seat and sat down. I leaned forward and whispered into the girl's ear.

"We meet again Blondie." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and i saw goosebumps on her arms. I smirked.

Then it was time to head to my next class, PE.

We dressed out in our PE clothes and went to the gym. Then from a distance I saw a flash of blonde hair.

I started making my way over to the girl when some girl came over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hey Jacky." I recognized that flirtatious voice.

Donna.

"Hey Donna."

"So Jack, since its the first day of school, I am going to have a back to school party at my house. Think you could make it?"

"Um maybe Donna, I have Karate practice tonight."

"Ok well, I really hope you can make it." She winked at me and strutted off.

Then I finally got to the blonde girl.

I wrapped my arms around her waist like earlier, and I whispered into her ear.

"Hey Blondie, do you want to tell me your name."

"Nope thats for me to know and for you to wonder." She tried prying my arms off of her, but I just tightened my grip.

"C'mon Blondie. I will tell you mine. It's Jack, but I bet you already knew that."

"Unfortunately I did. I am not gonna tell you my name. Just let me go Jack!"

"Nope I think you are enjoying this!"

"N-no! Just leave me alone!" She blushed and stuttered.

"Ok Maggots! Get in a circle! We are gonna all introduce our selves." Coach Thunderberg shouted.

Wow, I am gonna finally learn the girl's name! I smirked. This day is turning out pretty great.

I looked at Kim, she glared at me and rolled her eyes.

Two can play this game.

Game on Crawford. Game on.

There's chapter two! :) hope you like it! Please review! It will make me update more! Thanks for all the review so far :)! KEEP REVIEWING :) I will try to update as much as possible! LOVE YOU ALL!

-esquishygumdrop


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys so here is chapter 3! I am sorry its taking so long... I wrote half of it and saved it on my iPod but it didn't save... Actually both of my stories didn't save... Ughhhh its really obnoxious... Anyway please review! It means so much to me! :) here is ze chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kim POV

Uggh! That Jack is sooooo annoying! Seriously! Every time I look in his direction he winks at me and smirks! You don't even know how much I want to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face.

I was practicing karate, when I felt a pair of eyes watching me. Jack was staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"Uh nothing, I just didn't know you took karate." He replied.

"Yup I do." I said with pride

"Haha what belt are you? Orange?" He smirked.

"Very funny. I am a second degree black belt, thank you very much!"

His jaw dropped. Now it's my turn to smirk.

Crawford 1 Brewer 0

Jack POV

She's a what now? I am the only second degree black belt in Seaford! How is she one! Nobody beats me!

Plus she smirked at me. I am the only one who gets to smirk at people! I am whining like a little kid in my head... Wowwwww...

Line Break during 3rd period

I walked into the class, ew drama.

I sat down, then a wave of Blonde came in front of my face, and I realized that it was Crawford.

"Well hello again, Blondie." I smirked.

"Uggh! Seriously three of my classes, it would be just my luck if you were in all of them." She said sarcastically.

She had her schedule in her hands and I snatched it from her.

"Yup you are one lucky girl, you have the exact same schedule as me." I smiled.

She scowled.

"DANG IT! I need to get a schedule change or something!"

She sighed. I came and I gave her a big hug.

"Don't worry Kimmy you will only have to put up with me for another few years, until we graduate high school... And of course college if you are going to the one in Seaford. Are you?"

"Not anymore! I am gonna move back to Tennessee or something. Maybe move up north with my Aunt Petunia! There is nothing that will make me want to go to the same college as you!"

"Kimmy, don't be mean. You know you love me." I smirked and went back to my seat, just before the bell rang.

I looked at Kim and I saw that her jaw was clenched and her face was bright red.

Brewer 2 Crawford 1

Line Break during Drama class

"Ok class, so to begin the year, here in drama, we have a little project. You will be assigned a partner, and you and that partner will perform a skit. I will assign to you to theme of the skit, and you will write and perform your own script." The teacher said.

She has posted a list of the partners I looked towards the middle.

Donna - Brody (Friendship)

Carson- Claire (Faith)

Kelsey - Eddie (Hope)

Kim - Jack (Love)

Brett - Sophia (Generosity)

Wait! Kim with who? YES! I am with Kim! Scoreeeee.

I walked over to her.

"Kimmy guess who is your partner. Me. And guess what's our topic. Love."

Her jaw dropped.

"What! This has to be a mistake, you must have read it wrong."

"Nope." I said popping the p.

"Ms. Johnson? Is there a way I can switch partners?" Kim asked.

"No, hun all the partners are final."

"Aww man." I heard her mumble.

"Its ok Kimmy, I am not that bad." I said to her reassuringly. She glared at me with her hands balled up, turning her knuckles white.

"Ok. We will go to your house after school, and write the script. Got it?"

"Sure, You just want to spend time with me." I smirked.

"No its for this stupid project. Get that through your thick scull."

"Whatever. I will see you then Kimmy." Then I winked at her and walked to where Randy, one of my friends, was.

Kim POV

Seriously! I have to do my project with Jack! This day can't get any worse!

Thankfully class is almost over and I have my next class with Grace. What a relief!

Line Break after school

I was taking my stuff out of my locker when Jack came.

"Ready to go Kimmy?"

"Don't call me Kimmy, and hold on a second, I need to take somethings out." I took especially long just to bug him.

"Any day now Kimmo..."

"Don't rush me. I'm coming!"

He threw his arms up in defense.

I slammed my locker shut.

Then Jack intertwined his fingers into mine and pulled me outside.

"Jack what are you doing?!" He was practically pulling my arm off.

"Well we need to get on with our lives, so I am speeding up the process."

"Whatever."

Then we walked to an empty area in the parking lot, except for one motorcycle.

"Hold on! Are you taking me on that thing?! Noway am I getting on that thing!"

"Its not that bad."

"Ya it is! Its like a moving death machine!"

"C'mon Kim. Don't be such a wuss. Get on."

"No way! And you can't make me!" I crossed my arms.

Then I felt myself being lifted off the ground and put on the motorcycle.

What the heck.

Then Jack got on.

"Jack don't you dare drive this thing!"

He started the engine... Oh God.

"Hold on tight Kimmy."

She wrapped her arms around me very tightly.

I sped off to my house.

When we got to my house, Kim opened her eyes and her jaw dropped.

My house was one of the biggest houses in Seaford.

When I got up, Kim still had her arms wrapped around me in a tight grip.

"Kim let go. Can't breathe."

"Sorry."

Then I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my house.

"Well welcome to my house..."

"Jack, you do realize that your house is huge right?"

"Um... Ya a little bit."

"Ok well lets get to work."

He nodded and started walking into his living room.

"Jack who is this? Your girlfriend?" A young-looking woman asked.

"No mom. This is Kim. She is just a friend."

It kind of hurt hearing him say that. I don't know why...

"Hello Mrs. Brewer."

"Hello Kim. Call me Anna."

I shook her hand.

"Well you two kids have fun, I am heading to the market to get somethings. There is food on the stove."

"Thanks Mrs. Brewer, I mean Anna."

She smiled and left.

"Ok Kim lets write this script."

Line Break

"Yes we are finally done." I said in relief. "So what do we do now?"

Then he unexpectedly wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer to him.

"Lets go to the movies or something."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah."

"Well. No!"

"What do you mean no? Nobody rejects me. I'm Jack."

"Well too bad. You just got rejected. I am leaving now."

"No wait Kimmy."

I was getting up but then he grabbed my waist and pulled me back down.

"Kimmy pweeze stay."

"Nope. Bye Jack."

I got up and left.

There is nothing that would make me want to spend anytime with him.

Well kind of.

There is my chapter everyone :) I hope you like it. If you did please review! And by the way this is a Kick story. Don't worry. Anyway Review! Luv you all!

-esquishygumdrop


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Sorry for not updating for so long! Seriously life has been tough! And by life I mean school! I was focusing on my other story because things have been getting pretty intense in that story :). Plus I am at 233 reviews! Woot woot! Anyway so I hope you enjoy chapter 4. PLEASE REVIEW! :) My goal is to make this story better than my last. :) I hope you like it.

Chapter 4

Kim POV

I was putting some stuff in my locker and talking to Grace when a pair of familiar arms snaked themselves around my waist.

"Good morning Blondie. Why did you leave so suddenly yesterday."

"Ew gross Jack. Why don't you leave Kim alone." Grace said while she crossed her arms.

"Maybe I don't want to Grace. Don't you have to go to your boyfriend or something?" He pointed at Jerry who was talking with Randy and a bunch of other delinquents.

"Ew gross! No!" With that she flipped her hair and left, leaving me alone with Jack.

Nice friend.

"So Kimmy do you want to take up my offer on that movie date."

"No. And I also want you to leave me alone! And please let go of me."

"Nah if I left you alone, then what fun would that be?"

Oh man. He is gonna be the death of me.

"Oh c'mon Kim be a teen. Don't be so uptight."

That's when I got really annoyed.

I managed to get myself out of his arms and I kicked him where the sun don't shine and I left with my head held high.

"No one calls me uptight." I said under my breathe as I went to class.

Unfortunately HE was gonna be there. Ughh. I seriously need a schedule change. What would be my reason. I am being annoyed by a lunatic who can't keep his hands to himself.

Hmm maybe they will accept it. I stopped and pondered for a moment.

Nah. They won't. Office people are too stubborn to do that.

After what seemed like centuries of walking I finally got to my first class. Unfortunately Jack was already there and so was Jerry. Grace walked in after me.

"Hey Grace thanks for leaving me alone with that thing this morning." I said as I pointed to Jack.

"Sorry. I was just really frustrated."

"Sup Hot Mamacita. And Hot Mamacita's friend." Jerry said while winking at Grace.

Grace blushed but then yelled at Jerry.

"Jerry stop being weird!"

"Sorry Mamacita. Thats my specialty." He smirked at her. Oh ya now I know why Jack always smirks. He gets it from Jerry.

I rolled my eyes at the thought and through all of this I realized that Jack has just been quiet and he is staring at me.

"What?" I say to Jack.

"Nothing. I have just never met a girl who can defend herself like you can."

"Well I have done Karate all my life so... Ya."

Then he smiled. Not like a smirk, but a genuine smile.

At this I smiled back.

Maybe Jack isn't so bad.

"So Kimmy. The offer for the movies is still available." He winked at me.

And nope. He's back.

Same old Jack.

"Thanks Jack." I said sarcastically.

"No problem Kimmy." I was about to sit down when Jack wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He said whispering into my ears. It gave me goosebumps.

Then suddenly he was gone and he was sitting with Jerry.

Why does he do that?

Uggh. I sat by Grace.

"So Kim, I can see that you and Jack have a thing going on."

"Um no. Ew. He is just being weird."

"Mmhmmm sureee. Whatever you say."

"Hey you shouldn't be speaking you are the one sharing lovey dovey eyes with Jerry."

"What? I don't even know what that means."

"Yaaa sure deny it. You know it's true though."

She just rolled her eyes at me and then walked me in the arm playfully.

I pretended to look hurt and we both ended up laughing. Then we were silenced when the bell rang.

Line Break at Lunch

I was holding my school lunch tray and walking next to Grace, looking for a table, when three people called my name.

One of them was Milton telling me to come over to sit with the guys from the dojo and such. Then the other two people were Jack and Jerry calling Grace and I to their table.

I went to go see what they wanted.

"What do you want Jack?" I said with a bored expression.

"Kimmy can you pweeze sit with me." Then he gave me the puppy face. Uggghh I can never resist it.

"Oh. Aw. Alright." I gave in.

"Yay." Then I sat down and Jack wrapped his arm around my shoulder nonchalantly and went on talking with his friends.

Meanwhile Jerry did the same to Grace, but Jerry was actually talking to Grace. Throughout the whole time Grace kept looking down and blushing.

Aww. They really would be a cute couple. Despite Jerry's weirdness, I think they are perfect for each other.

Then I blushed when I realized that Jack's arm was still around me.

Then I lifted his arm off of me and he just looked at me. I was just sitting there awkwardly when I heard a very high pitched voice.

"Hey Jacky!"

Donna. Ew.

Then she shoved me aside and sat down next to Jack.

"I wish you made it to my party. It was lots of fun. It would have been more fun with you though." She said flirtatiously.

I mimicked her. All of Jack's friends were watching me and laughing. Even Jack saw and started laughing. Pretty soon everyone burst into laughter. Donna started laughing too.

"What are laughing about?" She said.

"You!" Someone shouted. Everyone laughed even harder.

At that she flipped her hair, got up and strutted off with her little posse.

"That was funny Kim." Randy said.

I smiled.

Jack was looking at me again.

"What is it Jack?"

"You are different from any other girls I know."

"Oh well I am sorry."

"Don't be. I like it."

He smiled at me that genuine smile again.

Ok yes maybe Jack is a good guy. I guess I just have to get to know him better.

Jack POV

Man. Kim is perfect. I mean she can defend herself, she is pretty, she is funny. Seriously. If I can't get her to be my girlfriend, I will be really sad.

Well there is my chapter y'all! I hope you liked it! REVIEW! IT WILL MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE MOREEEEE! LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL!

-esquishygumdrop


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! So a lot of you have been encouraging me to make a chapter for this story... Sooo I shall! Please review! Thanks for all your support for both of my stories! If you continue to like them... REVIEW! AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE AND PM ME AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF! Also some of you have been sending requests for how you want my story to go! I love those! But I will be writing a new story soon, so I would love to incorporate your ideas! So if you have ideas, I will try and add them to my new story! Luv you all!

Chapter 5

Kim POV

Ughh! Why does life suck! Today I have to present my project on "love" with Jack. Stupid Jack.

I walked into the class and I already saw Jack seated talking to some of his friends. I sat down next to him.

"Hey Kimmy. I knew you couldn't resist me." He said cockily.

"Jack. Don't be stupid. We have the same classes. Unfortunately. And I wouldn't even want to step near you even if you were Ricky Weaver dipped in chocolate."

"Oh Kimmy. Don't be that way." He wrapped his arms around me. Ugh.

"Jack if you call me Kimmy again, I will dropkick you off of the roof. Got it? And let go of me."

"How about no. Kimmy." He smirked. Oh he is gonna get it now.

"That's it!" I tried tackling him, but the bell rang.

"Mr. Brewer and Ms. Crawford date on your own time." Ms. Johnson said. "Ok class get with your partner. We are going to begin the skits now. Are there any volunteers?"

Jack raised his hand. Ughh! Stupid Jack!

"We'd like to go!" He shouted while his other friends laughed.

"Ok thank you Mr. Brewer. Your topic is?"

"Love." We said in unison.

"Oooooh..." The class said.

"Oh shut up." I said.

"Ok you may begin."

We performed our skit and some people had tears in their eyes. Everyone was clapping, including our teacher. I am surprised. I didn't know that Jack was that good of an actor.

"Ok that was perfect. Well almost perfect. It was only missing one thing." Ms. Johnson said.

"What?"

"A kiss."

"YOU SAID WHAT NOW?" I said.

"Jack, Kim. To get a perfect score, I would like you to kiss."

Jack seemed all for it and he was smirking like crazy. I, on the other hand, was freaking out! I can't kiss Jack! I hate him! Right?

Ughh! Why is life so complicated. After arguing with myself for a minute or two, I finally gave in.

"Ok fine. We'll do it."

Jack looked at me and was mouthing "are you sure?" I nodded hesitantly.

He took my face in his hands and placed his lips on mine softly. We kissed for 10 seconds before the teacher said that now it was perfect.

We separated and he rested his forehead on mine. The whole class was giving ooh's and ah's. Some said yuck.

He smiled at me which made me melt inside. I was already melting, but that just made me melt even more, if that makes sense. I don't even care if it makes sense!

"Ok thank you Mr. Brewer and Ms. Crawford. You may take a seat now."

I sat down and Jack followed me like a lost puppy. We both sat in the back of the room, so the teacher couldn't really see or hear us.

Jack kept on staring at me. I just blushed and looked down. Then he smirked. Well Jack is back now.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" He said.

"Not even a little." I said confidently. Wow I am becoming a better liar each day.

"Oh you definitely did. The way your cheeks turned bright red and that twinkle in your eye and that small smile on your face."

"Nope. I am just in a good mood."

"Oh. So I put you in a good mood huh?"

"No. Actually you are putting me in a bad mood."

"Really. So you felt absolutely nothing with that kiss?"

"Yup."

"Ok so if I kissed you again? Would you still feel nothing."

"Yup and don't even dare."

"Try me."

Before I knew it, his lips were on mine and he was kissing me again. This time not as sweet, but more demanding. No one in the room even noticed. They were too busy watching some group's skit that went totally wrong.

Jack kissed me for a while and pretty soon I kissed back.

There we were. Sitting in the back of the room kissing. What the heck! What am I doing?!

With that I separated from the kiss and slapped him hard across the face.

"That's what you get when you mess with me." Even though there was a bright red mark on his face, he still looked like he was in no pain.

"You totally loved that."

"No! I didn't now leave me alone."

"Yes you did! If you didn't like it, you would have separated right away."

I just ignored his comment. To be honest, I didn't know how to respond. He's kind of right. But I am not gonna say that.

I guess I am just gonna ignore Jack for the rest of the day. Or week. Or year!

Line Break after school

The bell finally rang to end the school day. I need to talk to Grace.

I searched for her everywhere. I couldn't find her.

Suddenly I saw Grace hugging some guy by her locker. The guy was Jerry! What the heck! I thought she hated him.

Then when they separated, Jerry gave Grace a peck on the cheek and left.

"Grace! Am I missing something?"

"What are you talking about?"

I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

"Oh Jerry. Ya we are dating now."

"What? When did this happen?!"

"Today, at lunch. That's why I wasn't there."

"Ya I was wondering where you were. So what happened."

"Well. Jerry and I took a walk around school and he was acting really cool. And well he told me that he liked me and then ya. Thus a relationship was made."

"Aww. How cute! You are going to have to tell me more later."

"Haha. I will. I am glad you are not mad."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Well Jerry is Jack's best friend. So you are probably gonna have to spend more time with Jack now, since they do everything together."

"Oh shoot. I didn't even think about that!"

"Now are you mad?" Grace asked hesitantly.

"No. I am happy for you. I am irritated that I will have to spend time with Jack, but I am still really happy for you."

"Thanks Kim! You're the best!"

"I know."

Well. Life just got a lot more interesting.

Ok so there was my chapter people! I hope you liked it. If you did review! If you didn't review. EITHER WAY, REVIEW! Tell me what you think! Love you all!

-esquishygumdrop :)


End file.
